


Daddy's little girl

by Christy651



Series: Daddy's little girl [1]
Category: non - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, BabyGirl, DDLG, Embarassment, F/M, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy651/pseuds/Christy651
Summary: This is one of the many short stories involving Babygirl and her Daddy Dom. Every story is a short scenario of what goes on in their life
Relationships: DDLG/BDSM
Series: Daddy's little girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737919
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Daddy's little girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing anything associated with BDSM and DDLG relationships, I would really like any feedback and guidance :) Be kind please

My Daddy has been working so hard lately and his hands have been under so much strain they are dry, chapped aching and bruised by working out in the garden all day. But, oh how much I love watching him work. He has been putting more effort in the gym and with every blow of the pick into the hard rocky ground I see his muscles ripple up to his shoulders.  
He was strong build and so much taller than me with dark hair and icy blue eyes.  
There’s already a wet spot forming in my panties just watching him work, and seeing the sweat soak his vest… His arms are brown tanned from the sun and his forearm muscles obvious to me as he shovels sand into the wheelbarrow. God I wish he could pin me down with those arms right now…  
He continued working, picking up rocks here, shoveling ground away there and moving plants around as he saw fit.  
I watch his work jeans cling to his hips then span tight over his thighs and quads only to loosen slightly, only slightly around his calves… I miss the way it felt grinding on his thighs on days I wasn’t allowed to pleasure myself, and today it’s getting the best of me.  
Daddy has been denying me play-time for over a week now, and even if he seems completely fine a raging storm is threatening to drown me completely in lust and need. He hasn’t touched me in over a week… fuck I need him so badly.  
Once in a while he would take break and watch me from under his glasses, then continue with his gardening, while I just lay there in my skimpy white bathing suit trying to work up half the tan he already had. The water made the bikini almost translucent but Daddy loves it when I wear it, so I took it upon myself to wear it as often as possible.  
He bends back down to pick up stray rocks that fell from his shovel, and as his hands wrap around the jagged rocks I imagine him wrapping them around my neck instead choking me till I see stars. I cough to cover the whimper that escaped my lips that very moment, and his icy blue eye caught mine the moment I got up to leave. I needed a break so badly but he never lets me out of sight, and he works me up on purpose only to lead me into admitting my embarrassing thoughts.  
“Where are you going Babygirl?”  
His eyes roamed over my bikini clad body till he saw my nipples, proudly, straining against the flimsy material of my top. “I was just going to get us some cold water” I stated stupidly but he already knew I needed to get away before I soaked through my bikini bottoms. I gently pulled the traps a bit higher up my hips and I felt the fabric slip between my lips, and I knew I gave him a full uncensored view of my pussy.  
His eyes traveled down and caught the sight, and then he raises an eyebrow and watched my face intently.  
“But baby you were there just ten minutes ago” and he pointed to my glass, still brimming with water and ice. My eyes caught a glimpse of the filled glass and I silently cursed myself for the stupid answer. “Oh, uhm, I needed to use the loo then” I blushed helplessly feeling him inspect me critically. “As I recall Baby, you where there too.”  
I looked down, feeling my body tingle under his gaze “I uhm…” before I could think of another stupid attempt at lying he interrupted me “Come here Babygirl”. His voice was warm and tender, but I knew he was minutes away from having enough of my attempts at lying.  
Before I knew it, I stood before him, head still bowed to the ground waiting for instruction. It felt like an eternity before he finally spoke.  
His hand held my chin firmly as he pulled my head up for me to fall into his gaze again “Why are you lying Babygirl, you know I hate it when you lie to me”. His touch send tremors down my body and he instantly withdrew his hand watching my eyes flutter closed. “I stared down again, not brave enough for him to see my pure needy reaction I softly mumbled “Sorry Daddy I just needed a break”.  
I breathed in deeply but he filled my senses. He smelled like sunshine sweat and something like cinnamon and sandalwood.  
“Why?” he asked again in his rough harsh tone. “Because I’m needy Daddy” I felt my cheeks grow hot and I felt it spread down my chest warming my whole body with embarrassment.  
“Why Babygirl” he asked, again.  
“I…” I struggled over my words and to top that my bottoms, that are already clinging to my wet pussy lips, started seeping through onto my thighs, coated my thighs with my need, and I felt my knees slightly wobble under his scrutiny.  
“I’m waiting and don’t you dare lie to me again.”  
His patience was wearing thin, but how to I ever explain that his whole presence mentally fucks me up? Is there a code to express it or do I just stand here like a mumbling fool in trial?  
“Daddy please I can’t say it, please “I whimper softly feeling my eyes already tear up. I was so close to breaking down it threated to spill over my cheeks and onto the ground he has been turning over. I felt like crying out my frustration to him or screaming at him. Both worked, but I would be knee deep in shit if I did the latter of the two.  
“Tell me or I pull you over my knee right here where the neighbors can see you. Then they can see what a disobedient slut you really are.” He was super pissed. No, he was royally pissed off.  
I quickly glanced around to our neighbor’s fence and saw our neighbor with his friends and family on the balcony, and the first thing that came to mind was that I definitely didn’t want them seeing my glowing red cheeks from their balcony. So, I need to face the initial embarrassment by expressing my deep thought …  
My body trembled, but he knew I wasn’t scared.  
My tears flowed down my cheeks, but no I wasn’t sad I just needed him so badly.  
“D.D. Daddy I was just thinking about your hands…” I bit my lip and glanced up seeing his clueless expression, then the thought dawned on him and his eyes grew impossibly dark, he took a step towards me and gripped my chin with his one hand, forcing my face up to look him square in the eyes. “Like this Babygirl?” He teased, and gently trailed his rough fingers down my neck and throat, to the junction of my collar bone, before trailing them back up and wrapping his hand tightly around my neck.  
I whimpered under his touch and held into his forearm for support feeling my legs won’t carry me anymore. I leaned into him, and my eyes fluttered closed. I felt my heart pounding a million miles an hour against his rough palms, and I felt the heat radiate from him.  
He must have felt my heart racing against his palm cause I saw a small smirk play across his lips before I felt the muscles of his forearm flex as he squeezed harder. It got harder to breathe, and I felt my head grow foggy, like running in the mist on an early morning, but it made me so wet feeling his touch.  
“You didn’t answer me slut” he growled in my ear.  
Cinnamon and sandalwood was now filling my senses, and I felt his body heat and lip against my ear.I bit back a moan threatening to erupt from my mouth as I answered “Yes Daddy, please that’s what I wanted…” I felt my world go slowly black, then I was gone”  
“Good girl” was all I heard while fading into sweet nothingness.


End file.
